Fred and George in Defence Detention
by carolinesayer
Summary: Fred and George in another detention with Dolores Umbridge, set near the start of the year. OneShot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I merely wish I did!**

**Rated T because depending on your opinion, there are curse words. Not major ones, but just a warning now that if it offends you there is maybe a curse word depending on how people classify them.**

As the sixth years filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, no-one noticed the small grin between the two Weasley twins except for Lee Jordan. It was last lesson on a Thursday and the week had dragged on long and boring so most of the students were past trying to concentrate and focused on simply getting through this one more lesson with the High Inquisitor before they could go down to dinner or up to the common room.

Smirking slightly, Lee took his seat at the back knowing that the lesson was about to get a whole lot more interesting. He had been starting to get suspicious after no pranks from them for a few days and as they sat at the desk in front of him in sync he couldn't stop the smile as he pulled Slinkhard's book out of his bag.

* * * * *

Smash! Thirty minutes later, the five kittens above Professor Umbridge's desk fell to the floor and shattered the silence in the classroom as thirty pairs of eyes immediately flew upwards to the front. The professor shrieked in fear and span around from watching the class to see the shattered pieces on the classroom floor. Slowly, she turned around and glared at the class of sniggering students.

"Messrs Weasley. What is your wand doing on the desk when you should be reading?" She walked down the aisle in the middle of the classroom and stopped in front of the twins, who were as tall as her even sitting down.

"I was practising the defensive spells Professor." The two boys smirked and answered together.

"This was a theory lesson, as have all your lessons been, Messrs Weasley. Now whose wand does this belong to please?" She picked the wand up from the centre of the desk and twirled it between her fingers with a deadly glare.

"Mine Professor." The boys responded together with a wicked grin.

"Detention for both of you then. 8pm in my office." She placed the wand on the table again and turned around to walk back down to the front. The twins grinned at each other and George slipped his wand out of his pocket. Together, they pointed their wands under the table at the Professor who everyone hated.

'_Levicorpus!'_ They both thought and quickly stowed their wands back into their pockets as another scream was heard before they both ran out of the classroom, grinning.

* * * * *

"Good evening boys. I'd like you to write some lines for me today." Professor Umbridge opened the door with a glare on her face for once and they both bit their tongues to hide their laughter as she stepped back for them to walk in. Glancing up, George immediately noticed the kittens were still not back in place on the wall and suppressed a smirk, knowing that Fred had seen the same.

"Of course Professor, we'd be delighted." Fred replied in mock seriousness as he took his seat next to his twin at the front. The witch simply ignored him and smoothed her pink cardigan as she sat at her desk in front of them.

"I'd like you to write 'I must respect my teachers.'" She straightened a pile of essays on her desk and watched them as they simultaneously picked up their quills and started to write.

_Umbridge is a bitch._

_Umbridge is a bitch._

_Umbridge is a bitch._

The words etched themselves into both twins hands but they both felt a small sense of satisfaction even as the cut burned deeper. They were careful to prevent the teacher from seeing but both were secretly grinning as they wrote the sentence repeatedly onto the parchment.

They had planned it out earlier and both had agreed walking around with something stupid like 'I must respect my teachers' on their hands forever would be a tad embarrassing. The scar would always be there as far as they could tell and had both agreed that they wouldn't end up with something pathetic like that there to remind them of her for the rest of their lives. 'Umbridge is a bitch' worked so much better as far as they were concerned.

Two hours later, the Professor stood up and walked around the desk. It was nearly curfew and she knew she had to send the boys back or risk more trouble from the Headmaster about keeping students out after the curfews.

"That is enough for tonight boys. Show me your hands please." She stopped in front of the desk and stared in horror at the parchments they held out for her in mirror image of each other.

"Here Professor. We think we learnt our lesson well -"

"- and are very sorry for disrespecting you this afternoon -"

"- and will probably not do it again." The twins replied with smirks. They didn't care what the witch said or did to them as both had been thinking about leaving Hogwarts later this year anyway. The witch was from the Ministry and no-one liked her so to annoy her this much pleased them both.

Fuming, the Professor took the papers from them both and tore them into pieces in front of them before dropping them straight into the fire. Standing up as tall as she could manage - a head shorter than the twins - she looked them at them both with a fierce glare and disapproval.

"I will not tolerate this behaviour any longer. You have both earned yourselves a month of detentions and I will be speaking to your Head of House in the morning. Now leave!" She stalked past them and up the stairs into her quarters with an air of livid anger and they both looked at each other with a grin.

"You know Fred, I don't think she mentioned who our detentions are going to be with for this month she just mentioned."

"I think you might be right George, I don't think she specified which month we have detentions either." They both laughed and left the classroom to wander back towards Gryffindor tower. They could use some of the Essence of Murtlap that Lee had stolen for them earlier and could stay up another hour to perfect some more of the Skiving Snackbox products. All in all, the day had turned out much better than either had expected this morning.

**The End xx**

**Thanks for reading guys! Short I know, sorry! Maybe you could sneak in a review for me too? Please?**


End file.
